


DMC Secret Santa 2020

by blackrose343



Category: Devil May Cry
Genre: Drunk Dante (Devil May Cry), F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:08:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28291410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackrose343/pseuds/blackrose343
Summary: Lady and Vergil completed their mission early giving Lady some time to do some last minute shopping. Once done, they are welcomed back with a holiday party.
Relationships: Lady & Vergil (Devil May Cry), Lady/Vergil (Devil May Cry)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	DMC Secret Santa 2020

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnluckyLeek](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnluckyLeek/gifts).



> This is my secret santa gift for unlucky-leek for the DMC Secret Santa event on tumblr. Happy holidays :)

Lady was sitting on the ledge of a building, reloading her hand guns. Afterwards, she examined Kalina Ann II. Her brows knitted together when she saw the deep claw marks. She hoped Kailina Ann wasn’t too damaged. Lady never intended to use Kalina Ann II as a shield but she had to. If she didn’t, she would have been chopped into pieces. Kalina Ann II didn’t appear to have too much damage. She tried to examine the inner parts but knew Nico would do a better job. Lady determined Kalina Ann II was alright for now, then placed it on her back. Once Kalina Ann II was secured she started to search for Vergil.

Lady followed the demonic cries. She shot a couple demons down along the way. Shooting them was a mundane task compared to earlier. Barely any thinking was involved, giving Lady the time to go through her thoughts. She noticed Dante was assigning her more missions with Vergil recently. Lady was nonchalant about it. She doesn’t mind working with Vergil. In fact, she was happy to work with him; to be with him. Although, Vergil seemed to detest working with her more than usual. She had no idea why. She didn’t think she was _that_ bad of a partner.

Lady found Vergil finishing off the last demon. A clean slice through the demon’s neck was all it took. The head rolled onto the ground. Vergil tapped the body so it would fall backwards. He swung Yamato through the air, removing the demon’s blood from Yamato. He sheathed Yamato, then turned to Lady. He was greeted by her cute little smirk. Lady’s hand was on her hip and she was playfully tapping her foot. Knowing Lady finished her portion of the mission before him irked Vergil. 

“Is that all of them?” Lady saw that Vergil's scowl was deeper than usual. This meant something was bothering him. To get his mind off of it, she decided to tease him.

“Of course. Why else would I be here waiting for you?” She blew Vergil a kiss as she swiftly walked past him. Vergil silently hoped Lady didn’t see any indication of a blush. His eyes briefly lingered on her swaying form. He tried his best to ignore Lady. He was in no mood to jest with her or deal with his feelings for her. To keep himself from doing either he listened to Lady. She was more than eager to deem their mission “complete”. She craved a night of fun and relaxation. Vergil on the other hand could care less. He would prefer to get back home and continue the book he was reading. Well, part of him would.

Another part of Vergil wished he could hold Lady in his arms. He could never get himself to show his emotions let alone tell anyone his desires. Ever since he got back from the Underworld, he tried to get along with everyone. It was no easy task, especially after everything he’s done. He started to feel lonely when he realized no one wanted to be around him. He remembers a few missions went by before Lady started treating him decently. Soon after, the others started to warm up to him. As time passed, Vegil started to develop feelings for Lady. Vergil never expected Lady to return the feelings he had for her. He sighed then caught up with Lady.

Lady was on the phone, talking to Nico.She was letting Nico know where to pick them up. Nico explained the van was experiencing issues. She may not get to them for a few hours. Lady found this to be a pleasant surprise. She wanted to take the opportunity to wander around town and go shopping. She had some last minute shopping to take care of. Lady told Vergil he could go home. Vergil decided to stay with her to make sure all the demons were eliminated. And to spend more time with her.

Lady admired the decorated city. It was filled with colorful lights, drapes, orinmates, and many more decorations. Lady noticed she was not the only one who had some shopping to do. There were lines of people everywhere. Some of the lines were long enough to go around buildings. Everyone was racing everywhere with bags and boxes. Cars were back to back searching for a parking spot. Vergil questioned Lady’s decision about shopping. He suggested she order everything online. Lady dismissed Vergil’s concern then went to the first clothing store in sight.

Vergil slumped in a chair, attempting to read a magazine that was lying around. He was waiting for Lady to come out of the dressing room for what felt like the millionth time. He couldn’t figure out how many clothing stores he went to within the last couple hours. At each one Lady tried on an infinite amount of outfits. Each time Vergil would give Lady a simple compliment or give a subtle show of approval. They were not the reactions Lady was looking for so she would go back to the dressing room and change. When she was done trying on outfits, they would move on to another store. It was an endless cycle Vergil no longer wanted to be a part of.

A few men tried to give Vergil advice on how to make the cycle end. One man said to be dramatic and really show how much he liked the outfits Lady picked. Another man told Vergil to tell Lady what he liked about the outfit. Vergil made a “tsk” sound, then sulked in the chair. He was hoping Lady would find an outfit soon then decide to go home.

Lady stood in the dressing room. She looked at the clothes she chose to try on. She wasn’t sure what to try on next. The outfits she tried on so far varied from professional to slutty. The whole time she has been trying to find something that would “wow” Vergil. Lady knew this would be a hard task to accomplish but come on. There had to be something that would get a genuine reaction out of him. 

Lady went through everything she picked until her eyes caught sight of a dress she picked out. On a hanger was a backless cocktail dress with a sterling silver chain. The dress was midnight blue with a bit of shimmer to it. There was a slit down on the right side starting at the upper leg. Lady almost chose to not try it on. When Lady shops for clothes, she looks for outfits she can fight in. She was unsure if she could fight in it without it getting ripped to pieces. If she had to be honest, she chose the dress because it was cute. _Eh, what the hell?_

“What do you think?” The men trying to converse with Vergil gasped, awed by the sight before them. Vergil lifted his head curious enough to see what was in front of him. Lady walked out of the dressing room straight to the multiple mirrors on the pedestal. She was looking at herself in the mirrors from all angles. She nearly missed seeing Vergil’s reaction: widened eyes, mouth slightly agape. Lady was more than certain she saw a small blush on Vergil. She turned to Vergil smirking. Pretending to be coy, Lady put a finger on her lip, then spoke. “So I take it you like it.”

Vergil tried to compliment Lady but he got tongue tied. Lady couldn’t help herself from laughing at Vergil’s reaction. Vergil’s small blush grew from embarrassment. Vergil wanted to turn his blushing face away from Lady. Thankfully, Lady was merciful and went to change. The men congratulated Vergil on ending the cycle for the night, then started to talk about Lady. Vergil was not pleased with everything he heard. He gave all the men the coldest death-glare he could ever muster. Immediately, all the men left, terrified to find out what would happen if they didn’t.

Lady was hiding her excitement over Vergil’s reaction to the dress. To her, it was more of an accomplishment than completing the mission early. Lady bought the dress even though she knew she wouldn’t wear it often. She gave Vergil the packaged dress then made her way out the door. Vergil chuckled to himself then pursued Lady.

They were walking around town with no destination in mind. Vergil was thankful Lady managed to finish her last minute shopping. Lady started a conversation about their holiday plans. She was going to hangout with Trish (and more than likely do more shopping). For the first time, in a long time, Vergil was going to spend the holidays with his family. Lady couldn’t help but laugh at Vergil. His expression when he told her his holiday plans got to her. She could tell Vergil wasn’t too ecstatic to spend the holidays with Dante. To be honest, she wouldn’t be surprised if they got into another fight. Well, at least Nero would be able to stop them if it happens.

“Come on!!! Hurry up!! I wanna go ice skating!!!” A little kid, followed by others, zoomed by. This caused Lady to almost bump into someone. Vergil grabbed onto Lady’s hand and pulled her close to him. He pulled Lady to him with a bit more force than necessary. To keep her from falling onto him, Vergil twirled her into his arm. For a second, Vergil thought Lady leaned into him; tried to get closer to him. He quickly dismissed the thought. Believing it was his desire to be with her misinterpreting the situation. He unwrapped his arm, then released Lady’s hand.

Surprisingly, Vergil’s embrace was warm and welcoming. Lady wanted to stay in his embrace longer; to savor it. She could have sworn she felt Vergil nuzzle his face in her hair. Maybe she was delusional. Lady wouldn’t deny Vergil letting go of her so quickly hurt. Lady wasn’t completely upset. She knew Vergil wasn’t fully comfortable with physical contact. She wished he would be willing to hold her and let her hold him. She also wished Vergil would enjoy being with her.

“I think that’s Nico’s van.” Vergil looked ahead, noticing the beaten white van. Lady playfully challenged him to race to the van. It was no surprise Vergil won. It was a surprise he teleported ahead of Lady at the last second. Lady was ahead of him but not by much. He could have easily passed her. Because of this Lady teased Vergil about cheating. Vergil didn’t refute. He smiled to himself as he decided to let Lady have her fun.

“Why is it so cold in here?!” Vergil could see Lady’s breath with every word she said. He noticed Lady was trying her best to hide her shivering. Vergil never realized how easily humans could get cold. He wrapped his coat around Lady’s shoulders. Lady immediately accepted Vergil’s offer by sliding her arms through the coat’s sleeves.

“I told you earlier! The van’s heating stopped working. I tried to modify a part...something happened…” Nico cursed to herself as she made her way through the crowded town. 

Lady fell asleep during the ride. Her head rested on Vergil’s shoulder. Vergil pushed some of Lady’s hair away from her eyes then let his mind wander. A few times, he snuck glances at her. Seeing her in his coat was pleasant. For a bit, Vergil believed Lady was truly his.

Dante was sitting at his desk already drunk from eggnog. Most of everyone else was putting up the last of the decorations. Trish was helping Kyrie put food on the table. Dante welcomed everyone back then declared the holiday party could officially begin. Confusion filled the air. Nico didn’t know Dante celebrated the holidays. Lady doesn’t remember Dante ever doing so. Vergil was trying to process what was happening. Nero explained that Dante needed an excuse to avoid seeing Patty. They shrugged it off, then went to do their own thing.

“Psst. Dante.” Nico grabbed Dante’s attention before anyone else could. She motioned for Dante to come to her. She waved her hand in front of her face. She didn’t expect Dante’s breath to reek of eggnog. Nico ignored it as she talked to him. “Hey, I think Vergil has a crush on Lady.”

“I AL-ALREADY KNOW LADY LI-IKES MY BROTH-HER! WHY DO YOU THI-INK I KEEP HAVI-ING HER GO ON MISSIONS WITH HIM?!” Dante’s drunken outburst was unexpected. Nico slapped her hand over Dante’s mouth to prevent him from blurting anything else. She whispered at Dante to shut up, then looked around them. A sigh of relief escaped Nico. Thank god, neither Lady nor Vergil were around.

Wait, did Dante say Lady likes Vergil? Nico got Dante to quietly repeat what he said. She had to make sure Dante wasn’t mixing up the names. After Nico got him to repeat Lady likes Vergil multiple times, she came up with an idea. She asked Dante if he wanted to help her get Lady and Vergil together. Dante replied to Nico’s mischievous offer with a smirk. Nico whispered some ideas to Dante. Dante left Nico to find Vergil. Nico recruited Trish to help her and Dante. Trish thought what they were doing was childish. She also thought it was about time Lady and Vergil got together. She noticed they both had feelings for each other months ago.

“So, I hear you like Vergil?” Trish teased Lady. A blush raced across Lady’s face. Lady was unsuccessful in convincing Trish it wasn’t true. Trish couldn’t stifle her laughter. She made Lady feel like a love-struck teenager all over again. Nico encouraged Lady to make the first move. Lady quickly brushed her and Trish off. She believed it was the holiday spirit taking over them. There was no indication that Vergil had feelings for her. 

“Both of you say Vergil likes me. It doesn’t seem like it to me.” Lady told them about how Vergil’s been treating her recently. Nico and Trish assured Lady it was Vergil attempting to ignore his feelings. Lady sensed they weren’t lying. But what if they’re wrong?

“Drink this and confess already. I’ve been waiting for months.” Trish gave Lady the liquid courage Nico brought. Lady’s blush strengthened. She didn’t think her feelings for Vergil were so obvious. To make Trish and Nico leave her alone, Lady drank the liquid courage. 

Vergil tried his best to behave. As the night progressed, Vergil got closer to losing it. Non-stop Dante has been bumping him into Lady. Vergil tried to ignore Dante. He even prepared himself for Dante’s drunken antics. Except Dante changed the amount of force with each push. Some bumps were feather light. Others felt as if Dante was a battering ram. He knew they weren’t accidental or at least not all of them. He couldn’t understand why Dante kept bumping him into Lady. Dante knowing his feelings for Lady never crossed his mind.

“Watch it, Dante!” Dante’s last bump made Vergil push Lady into a wall. Vergil pushed Dante away from him. He turned to Lady, checking to see if she was okay. Lady told Vergil her shoulder might bruise but she was alright. Vergil gave Lady’s shoulder a quick rub. He restrained himself from kissing her shoulder.

“Cccooome ooonnnn, Verge. Lighten up. It was an accident.” Dante made his way to the table holding the eggnog.

“Don’t you think you had enough for tonight?” Trish thought it was best to cut Dante off for the night. It wasn’t worth Dante and Vergil getting into a fight. She attempted to block Dante. Dante reached around Trish for another glass. Vergil swiped the glass from Dante. Dante reached for the glass as Vergil stretched himself as high up as he could. Everyone watched Dante climb onto Vergil to retrieve his eggnog. Vergil lost his balance causing him to spill the eggnog and Dante falling on top of him. Vergil pushed Dante off of him. Dante grieved his momentary loss, then remembered he could get another cup. Vergil carried Dante to his room. A loud “bang” followed by the sound of a lock could be heard from upstairs.

Lady watched Vergil go straight outside to the fire pit. She knew he wanted to calm himself before interacting with anyone else. The orange-yellowish glow revealed he was once again deep in thought. He stared into the flames as if he was searching for something. Lady went to Vergil with the hope of getting his mind off of whatever he was thinking. She greeted Vergil making sure her company was welcomed. His low hum was Lady's indication she wasn’t bothering him. Lady sat next to Vergil, facing her palms to the warm fire.

"Why did you come out here? I can tell you're already cold again?" Vergil wrapped his coat around Lady. Lady chuckled, amused Vergil would be so willing to lend her his coat so quickly. She explained that she was concerned about him. There was no reason for him to come outside by himself. For him to continue to be alone. 

Vergil conversed with Lady. She took the opportunity to ask what Vergil thought of her. She explained he’s been more aloof around her than usual lately. She didn’t believe it was because she couldn’t handle herself on missions. So she concluded it was something else. Vergil apologized to her. He had no idea he was treating Lady so coldly. The last thing Vergil ever wanted her to believe was that he didn’t want to be around her. The temptation to tell Lady his true feelings for her were at their strongest. Finding the words to do so eluded him. He pushed his hair back, then stared into the flames. Lady sat back waiting for Vergil to explain himself.

“Ever since I returned from the Underworld, I’ve...been having difficulty adjusting to the human world.” Vergil solemnly looked at Lady. Lady sensed Vergil’s expression was asking her for something. She thought it was for reassurance and maybe compassion.

“You’re doing a better job than you think. Knowing you, it’s more than adjusting to your new life that’s bothering you.” Vergil chuckled at Lady’s statement. She was right. There was more. There always is. 

Nico, Trish, and everyone else discreetly watched Lady and Vergil. No one could figure out what they were talking about. Nico couldn't wait any longer to find out if they were getting together or not. She snatched the mistletoe from the hallway. Nero and Trish attempted to stop Nico. Determined, Nico marched outside. 

“I’ve also been trying to comprehend my feelings...for you. I think I lo-” The sound of Nico barging outside interrupted Vergil’s confession. Lady and Vergil were confused. It didn’t seem like anything of importance needed to be taken care of. Vergil could sense Dante was still locked in his room. No words were spoken as Nico held the mistletoe above Lady and Vergil. They hesitated.

The sound of racing heartbeats filled the air. No one knew how long Lady and Vergil stared at each other. Both of them were figuring out what to do: kiss or don't kiss. To them, they couldn't tell how the other would react. To everyone else, it was more than obvious Lady and Vergil have feelings for each other. Dante, no longer able to wait, screamed from his bedroom window. "COME ON, VERGE! KISS HER ALREADY!"

Vergil couldn’t ignore Dante’s drunken encouragement. He couldn't back out of kissing Lady. (Not that he wanted to.) If he did, Dante would never let him hear the end of it. Lady watched Vergil, wondering what was going to happen. The composure Vergil had dissipated. A rosy blush appeared on his cheeks. Oh how much he wished the flames could conceal it. 

Vergil tentatively caressed Lady's cheek then kissed her. Lady's eyes widened but soon relaxed. Lady pushed Vergil's lips back onto hers as soon as they left. She wrapped her arms around Vergil’s neck, pulling him closer to her.

Everyone cheered, happy Lady and Vergil were finally getting together. If it was possible Lady and Vergil would have died from embarrassment. Dante’s drunken cheer became too much for anyone to handle. Even himself. Dante fell out the window when he tried to get a better view of his brother kissing Lady. Nico triumphantly left the two lovebirds to help Dante back inside.

Vergil pulled Lady into his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist. Lady’s arms rewrapped themselves around Vergil’s neck. She rested her head on his shoulder. Vergil gently ran his hand through Lady’s hair as he looked at her. Lady noticed Vergil’s expression was more relaxed than before. She could see the love he has for her in his eyes. A small smile formed as Lady kissed Vergil’s cheek. Vergil kissed Lady’s forehead, then her lips. He tightened his embrace as him and Lady watched the flames dance. Finally, they could enjoy their night together.


End file.
